His Kingdom for a Horse
His Kingdom for a Horse is the forty-seventh episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by When is a Mon Justimon? and followed by Shadow of the Beast King. Plot Jeri and Calumon are still trapped inside the D-Reaper's brain, while Beelzemon is trapped by its tentacles. Jeri, who previously wouldn't move, responds slightly when Calumon mentions Beelzemon's name, remembering Leomon's death. She goes through a warped and modified flashback, made evil by the D-Reaper. Mr. Matsuki takes Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, and Lopmon to the tall building, with Renamon and Guardromon running alongside them. Yamaki and Janyu have set this building up as temporary headquarters, and the tamers will join them as Rika's house isn't safe anymore. Justimon is off destroying D-Reaper agents. The Monster Makers, Hypnos scientists, and parents are eating food in the building while the Monster Makers are modifying the ark, giving it wings and making it chrome digizoid. Yamaki gives the ark a name, calling it Grani after a mythic war horse. When the tamers and their Digimon arrive, Shibumi borrows Henry's digivice to give Grani the ability to bio-emerge, giving him a real form as he only existed as data after returning to the digital world, as he was still self-aware. Janyu, Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Tally look at the original design of the D-Reaper, which does not look impressive at all, but the D-Reaper has evolved, probably learning how by assimilating Digimon's data. Suzie tells everyone that she saw Calumon and Beelzemon enter the D-Reaper and not come out. Dolphin officially names the D-Reaper's kernel sphere of consciousness "the D-Reaper's brain" and they try to find a way to "give it a lobotamy". Takato says that Jeri is inside. Her father Mr. Katou looks angry. Takato tells him not to be mad at Jeri, but he rides the elevator down. Justimon is suddenly attacked by a pink tentacle with a ball at the end of it. Rika thinks she was such a dork when she previously only thought about herself, and never thought what Jeri's life must be like. It's revealed Rika's parents are divorced and she doesn't see her father often, but she can, because he is still alive. Mr. Katou steals Mr. Matsuki's van and drives toward the D-Reaper. He is not angry at Jeri, but himself, and regrets his previous actions, when he said that Jeri should get back on her own and should face the consequences of her actions. Now he can see the consequences of his actions. Justimon's attacker, a giant D-Reaper agent called Paratice Head, appears and imitates Jeri's voice, saying "Destiny" repeatedly. It tries to scan Mr. Katou, but becomes confused at the word "father". Renamon says it doesn't understand the concept, as the D-Reaper doesn't have parents. Mr. Katou offers himself to the D-Reaper in Jeri's place. When Paratice Head attacks him, Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon while Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, who destroys Paratice Head's hand. Paratice Head regenerates. As Gallantmon and Sakuyamon fight Paratice Head, Yamaki, Curly, Riley, Tally, Babel, Shibumi, Henry, and Terriermon watch on their computers. Curly wonders why the D-Reaper cares about the relationship with their parents, and Shibumi says it has a fear of the unknown. He is in the process of transporting Grani to Earth. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon fight Paratice Head, who extends its mouths and bites all three of them. Mr. Katou crashes Mr. Matsuki's van and crashes into Paratice Head's foot (jumping out before impact), not affecting it but getting its attention. It releases the three Mega Digimon and turns toward him, but Gallantmon defends him and Paratice Head attacks him instead. Guardromon attacks it with Guardian Barrage, and Justimon severs three of its tentacles, destroying it. Immediately after, a bigger D-Reaper agent, Optimizer, appears, who spawns several smaller agents. Gallantmon and Justimon fight it, but are at a disadvantage, unable to reach its main cord due to the smaller agents. Meanwhile, the process for Grani is completed, and Shibumi slides a blue card through Henry's digivice to make it possible for him to bio-emerge. He appears in the digital field, but doesn't seem to move. As Gallantmon tries to jump as high as Optimizer's head, to no effect, he suddenly shoots an energy beam at the digital field, which gives Grani power and turns him full color as he bio-emerges. The digital field disappears, and Grani flies over to Gallantmon, who rides him like a glider, or a loyal steed (which is why only his presence could make him appear, as Gallantmon is a knight). Gallantmon is able to reach Optimizer's head, spear his neck, and sever his cord, destroying him. Guilmon tells Takato that Grani is the ark. No more agents appear yet, but the D-Reaper gets bigger, and Takato says he'll get Jeri out of it's the last thing he does. Notes *The ark now goes by the name Grani *The antagonists of this episode are Paratice Head and Optimizer Trivia *Chrome digizoid is mentioned in the first season of Digimon to be the strongest metal, which both Zudomon's hammer and MetalEtemon are made of. Category:Episodes